What really happened
by MimuCriss
Summary: Kurt y Blaine quedan encerrados en el elevador gracias al plan de Sue por unirlos. El plan claramente fue más que exitoso. One-shot. Lemon.


Dedicado a mi Klainer Brenda María Belen Herrera.

_**Narrado por Blaine Anderson. **_

* * *

—Solo un beso. —Le dije atormentado por la situación.

—Solo un beso, y no significara nada. —Reafirmo Kurt.

Me puse sobre mis rodillas y él me imito algo tieso. Abrió su boca entregándome el más dulce de los besos, que luego de unos minutos se convirtió en un beso que demandaba pasión y deseo.

Escuche la clara voz del muñeco, era como una parodia del juego del miedo creada por Sue, alzando los brazos y diciendo entusiasmado "¡Si!" mientras se retiraba en su triciclo.

¡Rayos! No podía parar. Su boca era un cielo que yo conocía muy bien y debía admitir que la extrañaba. Todo fue rápido y confuso. Él calor no me dejaba pensar bien y solo me incitaba a más. De repente el estaba sobre mi sacándome toda la ropa, balbuceando cosas que no podía comprender, sudando, extremadamente sexy. Él sabía cómo volverle loco. No lo podía negar. En situaciones así, ¿Es tarde para volver atrás?

Se desvistió sobre mí, mire su cuerpo detalladamente trabajado, sus ojos oscureciéndose a un tono más azul, su pelo revuelto, su ropa en el piso...mi ropa también allí. Lo peor es que solo un beso de él, desato todo esto. La catástrofe es que no puse recistencia alguna. Parecía un sumiso que obedecía a aquel hombre de ojos celeste, y quizá, después de haberlo extrañado tanto, tenerlo en mis manos, era completamente lo que yo en el fondo quería y tal vez necesitaba. Mierda, no había tenido relaciones con Dave. Los besos no eran más que en mi comisura con mi pareja. ¿Por qué? Porque aún pensaba en este hombre que hacía que mi corazón se vuelva loco. Y admitir que aún lo amaba después de todo, no me sorprendía. ¿Él querrá recuperarme después de todo?

Una acción de él hizo que me sacara de mis pensamientos. Comenzó a dejar manchas moradas en mi cuello, que dejaban un tinte que delataba las cosas que pude haber estado haciendo estos días desaparecido. Siguió chupando, lamiendo, y lo único que podía hacer es gemir, abrazándolo mientras él se hacía cargo de todas las cosas.

—Te ves benditamente caliente Blaine. —Me susurro al oído— Yo te haré sentir mejor, todo este estrés que causa ser profesor de seguro te ha dejado completamente agotado — Dijo mientras me quitaba la ropa interior.

Jadeé cuando comenzó a masturbarme.

Quería gritarle que no me la chupe cuando comenzó a hacerlo pero solo tire de sus mechones castaños para embestirlo más fuerte, hasta la garganta, sacarlo y luego volver a hacer ese procedimiento por un largo rato.

Me resigne cuando me di cuenta que era como luchar contra la corriente, que estas cosas entre nosotros tenían que pasar para darme cuenta de qué aún habían chispas. Sabía que iba a pasar, era inevitable evitarlo. Y casi todo mi cuerpo pedía a gritos disfrutarlo. Entonces olvide todo aquello que me conectaba con él mundo, y me centre en este ascensor, en este hombre y en lo que yo a pesar de todo quería.

Sacó de su bolso vaselina y solo pensé que me iba a doler. Reí ante mi propio chiste y él se alarmo.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Pregunto sonriéndome— ¡Estoy desnudo aquí en frente tuyo y tú te ríes! —Chillo tratando de parecer serio.

—No, no es nada. —Le asegure— Te ves precioso desnudo.

Se ruborizó y continuo colocando vaselina en sus dedos, por consiguiente me subió sobre su regazo y me beso, sentía como sus lengua se apoderaban de mi y sus dedos abriéndome me hacían completamente suyo. Un dedo, dos dedos, tres y perdí completamente la coherencia de mis balbuceos.

—Cuando te hago esto tu palabra favorita es "¡Mierda!", mi nombre y cosas que solo dios sabe comprender. —Me dijo mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. — Deja de excitarme así, aunque sabiendo que eres tú, es más que imposible. —Articulo Kurt.

Quise responder pero cuando metió el cuarto dedo decir algo fue imposible. Comenzó a empujarlos todos juntos, y se sentía verdaderamente genial. Me tomaba con sus dedos, me abría y me hacía sentir tan suyo como nunca. Mi erección crecía cada vez más, y era algo incontrolable.

—Kurt...K-kurt ¡Kurt! To-tomame, no lo soporto más, me voy a ve... ¡Mierda! —Exclame cuando metió otro dedo— Apodérate de mí. —Pedí.

—Aún no Blaine —Comento mientras quitaba todos los dedos.

A este hombre le gusta hacerme desear.

—Chúpamela. —Ordeno acunando mi cuello con una de sus manos mientras abría las piernas en el suelo del elevador.

Y como el hombre obediente que soy, caí rendido ante él.

Su pene era largo y grueso, de solo imaginarlo dentro de mí después de tanto tiempo me hacía excitarme más, mi corazón latía con mucho deseo, mis piernas comenzaban a temblar a medida que lo tocaba.

Inhale el olor de su miembro. Kurt me miraba a los ojos, buscando una especie de duda en mi, preocupación o incertidumbre que no poseía. Tome con mis manos su trasero, abriendo la boca para comenzar a hacer mi trabajo.

—Si es demasiado para mi te lo diré, pero no quiero que te contengas, dámelo todo Kurt.

Kurt tiro la cabeza hacia atrás cuando comencé por chupar la cabeza de su miembro. Con una mano tocaba sus testículos suavemente. Me tomo por la nuca embistiendo su pene en mi boca repetidas veces. Saque su miembro de mi boca jadeando, y luego lo volví a hundir dentro de mí, lo más hondo que pude hasta que toco mi garganta.

—¡Santa mierda! —Chillo Kurt con la respiración agitada.

Tomo mi cabeza y la retiro ligeramente de su miembro.

—Si sigues, me vendré, y no podre…

—¡Oh! —Dije comprendiéndolo a los minutos.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —Me pidió.

Subió mi pierna alrededor de su cadera y luego me alzo sobre él. Retuvo sus manos en mi trasero, teniéndome aúpa. Mis piernas enrolladas en su cadera de manera perfecta. Puse mis manos en su hombro, abrazándolo.

— Hay que unirse, no para estar juntos, sino para hacer algo juntos. Algo que en el fondo, nos hará bien. No lo pensare en profundidad, y dejare que me lleve esto, hasta donde sea que tengo que ir. Vale más hacer y arrepentirse, que no hacer y arrepentirse. Déjate llevar Blaine, pero si no te gusta lo que va a pasar, simplemente no te obligo a esto. Tan solo si no quieres, no lo hagas.—Comento teniéndome en sus brazos, sus fuertes brazos.

—Yo quiero. Pero para hacer las cosas bien es necesario: primero, el amor; segundo, la técnica. Tenemos técnica, pero ¿Queda amor?

—Yo te amo. —Confeso Kurt.

Asentí y puso su miembro en mi entrada. Respaldo mi espalda sobre la pared del elevador. Lo abrace más fuerte. Comenzó entrando poco a poco, y cuando ya estaba del todo dentro, lo saco, y volvió a repetir el procedimiento varias veces. Lo hacía lento al principio, era armónico, y único. Observaba su bolso tirado en el piso a través de su hombro. La ropa por todos lados. La canasta de comida en una esquina, olvidada. Su moño al lado de mi corbata. Nuestros zapatos tirados por doquier. Su pelo algo sudado, sus rulos liberándose de la cantidad de gel que los aprisionaba. Sonreí, si, él era mi medicina y lo único que al final del día necesitaba.

Acelero el ritmo, haciéndome hundir en el placer, susurrándome al oído con jadeos entre medio que me amaba.

Se vino dentro de mí después de varios segundos. Continuó varias embestidas luego, y después cayó rendido conmigo en sus brazos hacia el suelo del elevador.

—Te amo. —Me dijo luego de acabar— Pero ¿Tú me amas? ¿Te arriesgarías otra vez?

—Correré el riesgo. —Respondí.

Sonó de fondo una canción que cantaba el club glee. Nos vestimos y lo último que hicimos fue escuchar el comienzo de la canción.

_Lay a whisper on my pillow,__ (Pon un susurro en mi almohada)_  
_leave the winter on the ground.__ (Deja el invierno en la tierra)_  
_I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around__ (Despierto sola hay un aire de silencio y alrededor) _  
_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away.__(Tócame, cierro mis ojos y sueño) _

La puerta del elevador se abrió y la última vez que lo vi fue al lado de Rachel. Me sonrió y le correspondí cálidamente.


End file.
